Conflict of Interests
by SarBear98
Summary: They say many things in life happen for a reason but is it true?
1. Chapter One

They say many things in life happen for a reason but is it true?

Did she get Pregnant for a reason?

Did she loose her man for a reason?

Did she loose her baby for a reason?

Did she close herself off from everyone for a reason?

Was she taken to Cairns for reason?

Was she placed under his command for a reason?

So many questions and yet she still didn't have an answer, stopping in front of the door she took a deep breath in and moved her hand forward knocking on the door moving back as it flung open.

"Lieutenant McGregor?" the blonde woman said moving aside as she motioned her to move inside her office

"Yes" she smiled as she moved towards the desk

"Sorry for taking so long I had some things to deal with" she said closeing the door and moving towards her desk

"It's perfectly fine" she said smiling as she sat down

"So..." Maxine said scanning through the file in front of her "Kate is it?" she asked looking up at the woman sitting across from her

"Yes that's correct Ma'am" Kate said smiling weakly at her

"Oh right! I'm Commander White" Maxine said realizing she hadn't introduced herself

"Nice to meet you" Kate said smiling at her as Maxine looked back down at the file

"Likewise..." Maxine said smiling weakly as she flipped through the file "So your aware of the posting?" Maxine said closeing the file and looking over at Kate

"Yes Ma'am, 6 months as the Executive Officer on board a Patrol Boat" Kate said shifting in her seat

"And your aware of who your Commanding Officer is?" Maxine said watching Kate shift uncomfortably

"Yes Ma'am, Mike Flynn has quite the reputation at ADFA" she said scrunching up her face

"I understand that there is some history there between you both?" Maxine said crossing her arms concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle Ma'am, it's history past tense" Kate said softly

"So it won't interfere with yoou doing your job?" she asked moving forward in her chair

"Definitely not" Kate said quickly as there was a knock at Maxine's office door

"Come in" Maxine said arising from her chair as her door opened at a man entered

"Max you wanted to see me?" Mike said closing the door and moving towards the desk

"Yes your new Executive Officer is here" Maxine said motioning towards Kate who arose from her seat

"Kate?" he asked confused

"Commander Flynn... Good to see you again" Kate said gritting her teeth

"Ah... yeah" he said looking towards Maxine confused

"Right... Well now that the introductions are done I need to get back to some paperwork your Dismissed" Maxine said moving back to her desk

"Thank you Ma'am" Kate said moving towards the door

"Oh and Kate" Maxine said as Kate turned to look at her "Welcome to Cairns" she said smiling as Kate nodded and made her way out of her office.

Mike turned to look at Maxine as Kate left "You can't be serious!" he said agitated

"Come on Mike it's only for 6 months" Maxine said sitting down at her desk

"You know our history Max, it will be a disaster no... Catastrophic!" Mike said waving his hands in the air as he sat opposite her

"It's old news Mike, your both adults now and have matured so don't cause any problems please"

"But Max..."

"No buts Mike! This is your 4th XO you need to learn to get along" she said fed up with his excuses

"Surely the BRASS has something to say about this?" he said confused

"It was actually their idea" Maxine said watching his expression change

"What?" he said not sure if he heard her right

"Look Mike I'll be real with you..." Maxine said leaning forward on her desk "Everyone know's about the imfeness affair that Mike Flynn had with his blonde student and it didn't take people long to figure out who" she said as Mike sighed "My point is, that it's in the past and it seems Kate has clearly moved on and you need to do the same, look it's only a 6 month posting and then Hammersley is being decomishened and you'll never have to see each other again. So the way I see it you can either move forward as colleagues or stop now and be more of a pain in the arse with the BRASS" Maxine said holding her hands up

"Fine! But only because you asked so nicely" Mike said arising from his chair towards the door

"Thank you, the BRASS will be very pleased" Maxine said watching as Mike rolled his eyes pulling the door open and walking out.

Maxine let out a huge sigh as Mike left rubbing her hands over her face as she opened up Kate's folder and read through it carefully checking the door to make sure no one caught her

_'Kate McGregor was age 18 when she excelled all her classes at highschool with top marks graduating she was given a full scholarship to the school of her choosing. Her dream was to always be in the Royal Australian Navy and she joined ADFA at the age of 19 She was nicknamed "Princess Perfect" atADFA and was honoured with the Sword for best Navy cadet in her final year._

_However through her last year rumors were spread about a Teacher who was having an affair with a beautiful blonde student of his and it didn't take long for everyone to figure out who the two people were, Kate was given a warning against her name but was aloud to complete her final year if things between her and Mike Flynn discontinued due to Navy Regulations._

_Mike Flynn was given an immediate transfer after this information was leaked, it is unknown whether there relationship continued after this.'_

Maxine slowly shut the file as she looked up from her desk she had heaheard the rumors through the grapevine but didn't pay any attention to that sort of gossip and figured it must have been some other student jelous of Kate excelling so quickly in her career.

Kate made her way through her front door kicking off her shoes she places her keys and hat down on the table making her way across the room feeling the soft carpet between her feet before hitting the cold stone of the kitchen she pulled out a bottle of wine from the fridge and a glass from her still unpacked boxes.

A loud knock stopped her in her tracks as she places the bottle down and sighed making her way towards the front door, pulling it open she went to shut it again at seeing who it was

"I just want to talk" he said through the crack as he put a foot between the door and frame to stop her from closing it on him.

"How did you find where I lived?" she said angrily as she pulled the door back for him to move inside

"I have my sources" he said grinning

"What do you want Mike?" she said closing the door and looking everywhere but into his eyes

"I was hoping we could talk..." he said sadly

"Well talk away but I can't promise I'll listen" Kate said shrugging her shoulders as she made her way back to her bottle of wine in the kitchen, Mike following behind

"Don't be like that Kate, you know I didn't have a choice" he said angrily

"Well actually you did" Kate said pouring herself a glass

"What?" he said confused

"You could have you know what's the word... Oh right" Kate said laughing "Talked to me!" she said taking a big sip of her wine

"You were going to loose everything Kate it was the only option" he said defending his actions

"Right... if it had of been anything different fine but, a it wasn't there was a child involved Mike and maybe people finding out about us wasn't supposed to happen but you had a duty not to me but our child" she said placing her glass down angrily almsot smashing it.

"You know what could have happened! You could have lost it all your career everything you worked so hard for I wasn't given a option, a transfer or out of the Navy" he said sighing

"And I understood that but what I didn't understand was the leaving in the middle of the night no goodbye no note" she said angrily making her way towards the front door

"It was easier to leave without a goodbye so you could move forward and become the person I knew you would be" he said watching her body language change

"Easier for who Mike? I woke up to an empty bed, empty house an empty heart..." she said her voice breaking as she held back the tears

"I'm sorry Kate I truly am..." he began saying as he moved towards her

"I don't want to hear your apologies Mike, I'm doing this to prove I can do anything 6 months and then I'll never have to see you again..." she said moving away from him

"Kate..."

"No! I'm not doing this again Mike, you put me through hell leaving, making me have our baby alone, but things don't work out the way you expect" she said sadly as Mike stared at her confused

"What are you talking about?" he said confused

"I didn't get a abortion if that's what your thinking" she said crossing her arms in anger

"What then?" he asked staring at her sadly

"It just wasn't meant to be the stress I lost it" she said smiling weakly

"Kate I..." he said moving towards her once more

"I think you should go" Kate said moving back arms wrapped around her protectively

"No..." he said crossing his arms in objection

"Get out!" Kate yelled makeing Mike jump is surprise

"Ok..." he said in surrender as he moved towards the front door

"I'll see you on board Sir..." she said bluntly as he opened the door and made his way into the night knowing that Kate was done talking.

Kate broke down in tears as he left slowly falling to the floor she cuddled her body protectively as she cried once more over the annoying but still rather good looking Mike Flynn...

**_Hello Followers!! Welcome to my New Fanfic, I know in the show that Kate and Mike's relationship wasn't revealed but I've put my own twist on it but that's the whole point! So I hope you enjoy! Much love Xx _**


	2. Chapter Two

Kate was awoken the next morning with a huge headache from crying all night. After Mike left she finished off the bottle of wine and half a bottle of another one.

Making her way downstairs she sighed as she looked at the boxes all over the place that she still hadn't unpacked, she didn't see the point if it was only going to be a 6 month posting. Walking over to the kettle she turned it on as there was a knock at the door, moving closer to the door she spoke

"Ugh it's to early for visitors!" Kate yelled as she heard someone laughing on the otherside of the door

"Even for me?" a man's voice responded

Kate smirked as she made her way to the door opening it quickly as she jumped into the arms of the person on the other side

"Nice to see you too" he said smirking as he moved his hands around her waist gripping her tightly as he walked inside closeing the door with his foot.

"I wish you had of been here sooner" Kate said against his neck as he head snuggled in his crook

"I'm sorry Kit Kat I had a mission" he said as Kate slid down out of his arms.

Kate looked into his eyes as he brushed his thumb across her cheek noticing the tear streaks

"Everything ok?" he asked looking sadly at her

"Yeah fine" she said smiling as she went to walk back towards the kitchen "Coffee?" she asked as he followed behind

"Love one" he said smiling at her as he leant against the bench watching her

Kate turned around to see him staring at her "What?" she asked smiling as she placed the mugs down

"Nothing just don't remember you being so this beautiful" he said smirking at her as he moved towards her pulling her against him

"Jim I thought you wanted a coffee" she said laughing as she placed her hands against his chest

"Coffee can wait he said brushing a peice of hair behind her ear before leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly.

Jim Roth the man who had healed her heart a few years ago now her soon to be Husband, after everything that happened with Mike in the past she never thought she'd fall in love again but when Jim walked through her door she felt her heart skip a beat they'd been insuperable ever since, spending everyday together when he wasn't on a mission and she wasn't on Patrol.

When she told Jim about her new Posting he couldn't wait to follow and be with her every step of the way, he knew all about Kate's past with it being common knowledge but he didn't care he loved Kate for who she was now not who she used to be.

Their Passionate embrace was interrupted as her phone rang reaching behind her as Jim had somehow now lifted her onto the bench he reached out to stop her

"Let it ring" he said as he placed small kisses along her neck

"It could be work..." she said struggling to get the words out without letting a moan escape.

Looking at her phone she sighed as she moved it up to ear "Kate McGregor, yes Sir I'll be there in a hour, ok see you then" she said hanging up the phone and placing it next to her as Jim looked at her grinning

"Work?" he asked disappointed

"Afraid so..." she said kissing his lips quickly before moving off the bench and towards the stairs "sorry" Kate said smiling weakly as she made her way upstairs.

Jim just smiled and began to make himself a coffe as he waited for Kate to finish getting ready so he could say goodbye.

Kate made her way downstairs 20 minutes later to Jim sitting comfortably on the couch, smiling she made her way over "I'm off" she said as he arose and smiled

"Loving the new digs" he said smirking as he looked Kate up and down in her DPNU's

"It's no different than my old uniform" she said laughing placing her duffel bag on the couch as she moved towards Jim

"Well except this..." he said pointing to her neck making her move towards the mirror on the mantle

"What?" she asked moving her head to look at what he was talking about "Oh my god!" she said trying rub it off

"I don't think that's how hickeys work Kit Kat" he said laughing as she rolled her eyes and moved back over to him

"I can't show up to my first day of work with this!" she said as he wrapped a arm around her waist

"I could always give you a matching one" he said laughing as he moved closer towards her

"No!" Kate laughed placing her hand on his shoulder

"Ok, ok.." he said laughing

"I better go" Kate said looking at her watch noticing her engagement ring missing

"I thought you might be needing this" he said holding up a necklace with her ring dangling on it

"Thank you" Kate said smiling at him as he put it around her neck

"I figured this way you'd have it with you always" he said smirking

"I love it" Kate said looking down at it and up at Jim

"I thought you would" he said smiling as Kate leant in softly kissing his lips

"Ok now I really have to go" she said kissing him once last time before grabbing her duffle bag and keys

"Knock them Dead Kit Kat" Jim said smiling as she moved towards the front door. Kate winked and blew him a kiss before exiting her house and heading towards the car.

Making her way towards the Navy docks the Anxiety began to rise in her stomach as she got closer moving her hand and grabbing her necklace she fiddled with her ring smiling as she couldn't help the thought of Jim slip into her mind.

**_So I know in the tv show Kate and Jim didn't mean until Season 2 but I wanted to put my own twist in it so made them know each other earlier and Kate join Hammersley later, Hope you enjoy! Much love Xx _**


	3. Chapter Three

Making her way towards Hammersley Kate was greeted by Mike

"Kate, welcome aboard" he said smiling at her as she approached

"Sir.." she said avoiding eye contact with him

"I'll show you to your cabin" Mike said moving aboard Hammersley as Kate followed behind.

Kate kept quiet as he showed her through the narrow halls towards her cabin

"So this is your cabin, the last XO left in quite a hurry so we haven't had a chance to pack up his things but I'll get Charge onto that right away" he said watching as Kate moved inside the cabin looking at the calendar of a naked woman on the wall

"His I'm guessing?" she said pointing to the calendar as Mike moved inside and pulled it off the wall

"Sorry about that" he said scrunching it up

"Right well I'll leave you to settle in" he said clearing his throat as he noticed the necklace around Kate's neck with a ring dangling on the end.

Kate looked down at what he was looking at as she grabbed it and tucked it under her shirt "Is there anything else Sir?" she asked placing her bag down on the bunk hoping he would forget what he saw

"Ah no nothing else, I'll leave you to it we sail in 20 minutes so I'll see you on the bridge" he said moving out of her cabin into the hallway

"Yes Sir" Kate said nodding at him as he made his way down the corridor.

Mike made his way onto the bridge overhearing 2Dads talking to Swaine he stopped halfway up the stairs

"Have you heard who the new XO is Swaino!" he said excitedly

"Yes 2Dads but please don't go and cause trouble like last time" Swaine said rolling his eyes

"Ok first of all that wasn't my fault I didn't ask him to take a swing at me" 2Dads said crossing his arms

"2Dads you practically caused it!" Charge said laughing

"Yeah well he shouldn't have tried to beat me in a game of poker" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Everyone knows you cheat 2Dads the old XO was just trying to outplay you" Charge said moving past him over to the console

"Fair point, but I did hear some storys on the grapevine about the new XO, Charge wanna hear them?" 2Dads said hoping he would take interest

"Not interested 2Dads" Charge said holding his arms up

"But I hear that her and the Boss have a very interesting history..." 2Dads began to say as Mike made his way up the rest of the stairs

"2Dads!" he said scaring him

"Yes Sir?" he asked grinning sheepishly

"Did you fix those radios like I asked you?" he asked moving towards the Captain's chair

"Uh I've fixed a few" he said softly

"Well go fix the others and stop mouthing off about the new XO" Mike said not knowing Kate had made her way onto the bridge at this time

"Yes Sir... Ma'am" 2Dads said as he moved past Kate and made his way down the stairs.

Kate smiled awkwardly as everyone turned to face her, Mike stepped towards her as he spoke

"Kate McGregor this is Andy Thorpe everyone calls him Charge and this is Chris Blake we call him Swaine" Mike said as Swaine and Charged stepped forward to shake her hand

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" Swaine said smiling "Ah Sir we sail in 10 minutes I'll go and see if everyone is on board" Swaine said excusing himself.

"Nice to have you on board Ma'am" Charge said smiling as he also exited the bridge leaving Mike and Kate alone.

"So... what do you think?" Mike said moving back towards the Captain's chair

"About what?" Kate asked not really paying attention as she moved towards him looking out at Swaine on the Deck

"Hammersley, what do you think of it?" he asked turning to look at her

"It's different to Frigates, it's..."

"Smaller?" Mike said interrupting her

"Yeah" she said smiling softly

Mike took this as a opportunity to try and talk about the other night "Look Kate about the other night..." he began saying

"There's nothing to talk about" she said refusing to look at him

"I just wanted to say sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did or done what I did..."

"Can you just drop it please, I've moved on I'm happy now I don't need to be reminded of what you did and I'd prefer it if you didn't call me Kate while we're on board Sir..." Kate said looking at him with no emotion

"You're right, it won't happen again X" he said watching as she turned to look back out the window the light catching a glimpse of her necklace she had tucked under her shirt earlier.

Hammersley left port when scheduled and headed out on there Patrol everyone was inroducted to Kate as they were heading out to sea.

hours later Kate was sitting at the Navigation system as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket turning away from Mike in the Captain's chair she pulled it out and saw the name 'Soon to be Husband' light up the screen, opening the message it read

'Good luck today Kit Kat I know you'll do great! Love you, Xx' Kate smirked as she began to type back

'I hope so, thank you for believing in me Love you too Xx' Kate smiled as she shut her phone off and placed it back in her pocket looking back out over the clear water not knowing Mike had seen her message and was trying to figure out who with, and when Kate got engaged.

Kate noticed Mike's eyes on her as she shifted to look back out to sea not sure if he had seen her message she just ignored him as a contact showed up on the intercom

"Sir we have a contact" she said shifting forward in her seat

"This far out?" he said confused "RO anything on the radio?" he asked turning to look at RO who had his headphones on

"Robert?" Mike said louder as Robert moved the headphones off one ear to listen and notice everyone staring at him

"Yes Sir?" he asked confused

"Anything on the radio?" Mike asked again as RO shook his head

"I'm only getting static Sir, nothing but that coming through" he said as Mike turned to Kate

"How far out is the contact?" he asked as Kate starting typing away

"About 500 yards from our current position Sir" she said looking at him

"Ok plot a course" he said as Kate nodded her head turning back to the Navigation system

"Revolutions 280 steer 541" Kate said as Swaine played with the steering

"Revolutions 280 steer 541 Ma'am" Swaine said as he adjusted the controls.

Hammersley arrived at the radar contact in just under 10 minutes at full steam ahead Kate was out on deck with the binoculars as well as 2Dads, Charge and Dutchy were inside looking on the EOD for any sign of what guessed would be a boat, RO was at the radio listening for any signs of life and Mike was sittingin the Captain's chair lookingout at sea.

Kate spotted something in the water just off the port side "Body in the water!" she yelled as Hammersley came to a holt.

"We've got a body in the water prepare to recover by swimmer" Mike said through the radio as he heard Kate yell from the deck

2Dads made his way inside to gear up for the recovery of the body in the water, as he made his way down to the lower deck Charge laughed "Did you pull the short straw this time 2Dads?" he asked grinning

"Shut up Charge" 2Dads said jumping into the water as he swam over to the man, Mike and Kate watched on from the deck as 2Dads turned him over and lifted his arm up motioning to be pulled back in

"Heave on the recovery line" Charge said as Dutchy and Swaine pulled him inwards

"What's the go 2Dads?" Mike asked as Charge pulled him onto the boat

2Dads took off his goggles and looked up at Mike and Kate on the top deck "He's dead Sir, bullet wound to the head" 2Dads said as Swaine handed him a towel

Mike looked at Kate confused "Ok, Charge Swaine take the body to the cold room and examine him for any evidence of what could of happened, 2Dads you go get changed" Mike said as he watched them carry the body off the deck.

"He must of set off his emergency contact before he was attacked" Mike said walking back into the bridge

"If he was attacked, but where's his boat?" Kate asked confused

"Its most likely he was and his boat is probably at the bottom of the Arafura Sea" Mike said looking at her confused

"Hopefully Swaine will find some sort of evidence on the body" Kate said smiling softly as she sat in the Navigators chair and began logging the information.

Mike made his way down to the cold room as Swaine was doing his search "Anything Swaine?" he asked hopeful

"Afraid not Sir, he was shot straight in the head no other bullet wounds or any sort of evidence as to suggest why" Swaine said checking through his pockets and finding nothing

"Alright I'll get onto the NAVCOM and get Maxine to meet us with the Federal Police at the docks, looks like we're going home early" Mike said sighing as he made his way towards his cabin.

"Yes Sir" Swaine said pulling the zip up closing the body bag as he took his gloves off slowly, disappointed there wasn't anything useful on the body.


	4. Chapter Four

Hammersley arrived back in port just after 17:00 hours, Kate was relieved to be back on shore but didn't know for how long before they'd get called out for another Patrol.

Kate had messaged Jim letting him know they were coming home early but told him she'd bring home a bottle of wine with some food, little did she know he was already waiting at the docks for her.

There was alot of chatter as Kate made her way onto the bridge "What are you lot gossiping about?" she asked confused

"Ah nothing X" Charge said moving away from the window trying to act innocent

"Sure..." she said not convinced "Where's the CO?" she asked watching as 2Dads continued to stare out the window

"He's on the docks with the Federal Police" Charge said smiling

"Great thanks" Kate said rolling her eyes at 2Dads as she made her way down the stairs towards her cabin.

Kate made her way along the gangway saluting thor as she did so before Mike stopped her

"X, it's seems you've got a few fans" Mike said pointing to the bridge, Kate turned around to see everyone staring as she caught them they ducked down out of sight

"It appears so Sir, everything all sorted with the Federal Police?" she asked

"Yes, there going to run his fingerprints through the database and let us know" he said looking over her shoulder as a man made his way over wrapping his arms around Kate's waist from behind and resting his head on her shoulder

"Hey" Kate said smirking as she felt a soft kiss on her cheek going bright red as she saw Mike staring

"Ah sorry, this is Hammersley's CO" Kate said watching a Jim extended his hand to shake Mike's still hugging Kate from behind

"Mike Flynn, and you are?" Mike asked shaking his hand

"Kate's Fiance', Jim Roth" he said smiling trying to figure out where he heard the name before

Jim untangled himself from Kate as Mike watched on "I'll see you on board soon Sir" Kate said moving to walk away as Jim interlocked his hand with Kate's as they walked to the car Kate looked back over her shoulder at Mike who was still staring at them.

Mike watched Kate leave as 2Dads came up behind him

"Coming to the Pub tonight Boss?" he asked making Mike jump

"What?" he said still staring at Kate as she walked out the gates towards the parking lot

"The pub?" 2Dads said looking over to where Mike was looking "Oh lady trouble is it?" he said smirking

"2Dads shut up" Mike said angrily as he turned and made his way back onto Hammersley.

Charge made his way past Mike who seemed agitated ignoring this until he spotted 2Dads standing there gobsmacked "Ok what did you say to the Boss?" Charge asked not knowing if he wanted the answer

"I was just making a joke" he said holding his arms up

"For the Boss to get angry it had to be more than a joke" Charge said crossing his arms

"I just asked if he was having lady troubles"

"What why?" Charge asked as they began to walk towards the front gate

"He kept staring at the X and that man who was here, you know that the Boss and XO have history together right" 2Dads said watching Charge roll his eyes

"I've heard somethings but didn't pay much attention" Charge said hopeful that 2Dads would stop

"So you didn't hear about the Professor having a secret affair with his student?" he said and Chrage stopped to look at him surprised

"What! You mean that was the X and the CO?" Charge said surprised as 2Dads nodded his head

"You mean that rumor going around all those years ago that was actually true?" he said starting to walk again 2Dads running to catch up with him

"You mean you heard about it before?" 2Dads asked confused forgetting that Charge was older than him

"Well there were rumors at ADFA about what you said a Professor having a affair with his student, I just thought it was a student jelous of the X for being top of all her classes" Charge said not hearing Mike behind them

"Yeah well sleeping with your teacher will do that" 2Dads said smirking suddenly surprised as he was pushed hard against the wall.

"You want to repeat that Leader?" Mike said holding him against the wall with a hand up ready to punch

"Sir! I didn't..." 2Dads said dropping his bag

"Didn't what, mean to run your mouth as always!" Mike said angrily

Charge stood there surprised finally moving towards them and placing a hand on Mike's shoulder "Sir, it's not worth it" he said trying to calm him

"Someone needs to teach him to shut his mouth!" Mike said angrily looking at Charge

"Sir please, I'm sorry!" 2Dads said holding his arms up in surrender

Mike looked back at 2Dads scared face as he slowly pulled back moving his arm down he cleared his throat "I have to go... I'm sorry..." he said rushing past Charge and disappearing into the distance.

2Dads let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in as he tried to calm himself

"I told you 2Dads you need to stop running your mouth" Charge said sadly as he picked up his bag and handed it to him, he looked so scared like a little boy who was being yelled at by his parents "Come on I'll buy you a drink..." Charge said patting his back, 2Dads nodded as they began to walk out the gate towards the Pub.

Kate and Jim arrived home with some takeaway for tea

"So, your new CO it's Mike Flynn? As in Mike Flynn your Ex and old Professor?" Jim asked placing his keys down on the table

"Yeah..." Kate said weary as she placed her bag on the end of the couch

"Why didn't you tell me he was your new CO?" he said placing to food on the coffee table

"I don't know... It never came up" Kate said knowing what he was getting at.

Kate had told Jim about her past and he had read all about the student who had the relationship with her teacher, he knew it was her because she told him but he never expected she'd see Mike Flynn again.

What she didn't tell him however was that Mike Flynn was her new CO, and that they had a child together; well... Did have a child together.

"Kate I told you I didn't care about your past" he said sadly

"I know... I don't know why I didn't tell you, we were happy and so many things had happened back then with Mike and looseing the baby..."

"Hang on!" Jim interrupted her "A baby?" he said completely shattered

"Yes... I lost it after he left..." she said sadly

"How could you keep this... Tell me everything that happened between you two but not that..." he said moving and grabbing his keys, opening the front door

"Jim please! Just let me explain..." she said hopeful as he turned to look at her she could see the hurt in his eyes

"I need some air..." he said closing the door behind him leaving Kate standing there in an empty house the tears falling once more but this time for a completely different man...

**_So Jim knew about Kate sleeping with her Teacher and she did tell him who it was but not that Mike was her new CO. Mike does still have feelings for Kate just to answer a few questions :) Hope you enjoy! Much Love Xx _**


	5. Chapter Five

Kate was laying in bed later that night with the bedside lamp on as she felt Jim's side of the bed sink and his arms wrap carefully around her waist pulling her close

"I'm sorry..." he said as Kate rolled over to face him

"No I'm sorry... I should have told you" Kate said placing a hand on his cheek

"I just don't understand why, it wouldn't have made me love you any less" he said sadly as Kate moved to sit up leaning her back against the head board

"After Mike I was completely heartbroken, we were supposed to raise the baby together but he chose his career over starting a family, I was so young and with stress and a broken heart I lost it." Kate said sadly as Jim moved to sit up next to her

"I never thought my heart would recover and then I met you three years later, you healed my heart and made it whole again I didn't tell you because I wanted to spend my life with you start a family together, I didn't want you to be upset that I had already had a child before we got to have our own..." she said watching as Jim interlocked his hand with hers

"I love you Kate, I told you I didn't care about your past I just wish you would have told me, when I gave you that ring I vowed to love you and everything about you even the way you cringle your forhead when your mad" he said laughing as Kate hit him on the arm

"I do not!" she said laughing

"Yes you do, and it's what makes me love you more. I'm not going anywhere but from now on how about we make a deal to not keep things from each other" he said holding his pinky finger up

"Deal" Kate said as interlocked her pinky finger with his

"But you know, we could always practice at making our own kid" he said smirking as he pulled Kate closer as kissed her lips passionately

"I do like the sound of that" she said smirking as she pulled away from the kiss

"I do love you Kit Kat" he said pulling her onto his lap as he ran his hand across her cheek

"And I love you" she said smiling as she leant down and kissed his lips softly teasing him with little kisses as Jim gripped her waist and flipped them over before meeting her lips in a fiery kiss.

Kate awoke the next morning to the smell of Bacon, pulling on her dressing gown she made her way downstairs to Jim placing a plate of bacon down on the table

"What's this?" she asked surprised

"Well it was going to be breakfast in bed but I heard you coming down the stairs" he said pulling out the chair for her to sit down

"Why thank you" she said smiling as she sat down, Jim leant down and kissed her passionately before moving back over to fridge and grabbing some juice.

"So how'd you sleep?" he asked smirking

"I don't think either one of us got much sleep last night " she said laughing as he poured her a glass of juice.

"We could always go for a round two" he said placing her juice down in front of her and leaning down to kiss her

"Jim... I'm hungry" she said sadly placing a hand over his lips

"Fair point" he said laughing as he kissed her forehead and moved to sit next to her

"This smells so good!" Kate said digging into her breakfast

"Well I am a chef at heart" he said smiling as he watched Kate inhaling her food

"This is delicious" Kate said smiling

"I'm glad you like it"

"One thing I miss when out at Sea is definitely your cooking" she said softly

Jim just smiled admiring Kate's beauty, how her eyes glistened in the sun that was shining through the window and her beautiful smile that lit up the room

"Marry me" he said making Kate stop in her tracks

"What? I'm pretty sure I already said yes" Kate said pulling the necklace out holding up her ring

"I know, but... Marry me today" he said smiling at her

"What brought this on?" Kate asked confused placing her fork down

"I don't want to spend another day wasting the perfect opportunity, we've been engaged for 2 years Kate and the timing is never right with our jobs, so..." he said hopeful

"Let's do it..." Kate smiled as Jim jumped up from his chair

"Really?" he asked excited

"Yes!" Kate said as Jim pulled her out of her chair and into an embrace.

Hours later Kate and Jim pulled up outside the small church

"Are you ready?" he asked taking off his seat belt

"I'm so ready I can't wait to be your wife" she said smiling as she took off her seatbelt and opened her door hopping out, Jim following suite.

"You look beautiful" he said kissing her cheek as he took her hand making their way into the small church

"I can't believe we're doing this" Kate said nervously as they made their way into the small room on the left where the wedding

celebrant was waiting

"Have you changed your mind?" Jim said sadly

"What? No of course not!" Kate said turning to face him

"If you don't want to..."

"Jim stop, I want to I've been wanting to Marry you since the day you asked" she placing a hand on his cheek smiling as they made their way to the celebrant to begin their ceremony.

Hours later on Hammersley Mike was on the bridge as Swaine made his way up the stairs

"Sir evereveryone is accounted for except the X" Swaine said as Mike pulled out his phone

"Ok, thanks Swaine I'll try and get a hold of her" he said dialing her number, Kate finally picking up "X we sail in a hour, we need to pick up some SAS guys before we sail so you need to be here in 30 minutes, ok see you then" Mike said hanging up the phone and turning to Swaine

"Where is she?" he asked confused

"The X had a meeting with Commander White but she's on her way" Mike said softly before heading down the stairs towards his cabin, leaving Swaine on the bridge until the X showes up.

Kate made her way towards her cebin less than 10 minutes later, placing her bag on her bunk "X, my cabin" she heard Mike's voice yell down the hall, straightening up her shirt she slowly made her way towardss Mike's cabin

"You wanted to see me Sir?" she said softly

"Yes, it's the XO's job to be on Hammersley before anyone else you are aware of this right?" he asked not looking up from his paperwork

"Yes Sir, but to be fair I didn't know we were sailing today" Kate said defending her actions

"Well if you had your phone on you, then you would have known" he said angrily

"I'm aware of that Sir but I was in a meeting with Commander White" she said crossing her arms

"Care to tell me why?" he asked looking up at her

"I don't really think it's any of your business Sir" Kate said unfolding her arms to reveal her name tag now saying 'Roth'

Mike shook his head "Your dismissed" he said trying to not let on he was heart broken

"Sir" Kate said nodding before heading towards the bridge.

"Hey Swaine, is the CO always this grumpy at the start of Patrol?" Kate asked as she spotted Swaine sitting in the Captain's chair

"Only when people are late Ma'am" he said smirking

"I wasn't late! Technically I was on Navy grounds" Kate said smirking and shrugging her shoulders, Swaine just laughed

"He's on the war path is he?" Swaine asked looking at Kate's red face

"Pretty much, he's going to be even more angry when he finds out who's joining as on Patrol" Kate said gritting her teeth

"I'm guessing the person who shares the same name as you" he said pointing to her new name tag

"Yeah..." Kate said nervously

"So when did it happen?" Swaine said curiously

"About 4 hours ago, that's why I had a meeting with Commander White..." kate said softly

"Congratulations Ma'am" he said smiling

"Thanks Swaine" she said patting him on the shoulder before moving over to the Navigators system.

Kate stared nervously at the gangway as Jim made his way over with a bunch of fellow SAS guys, she knew Mike had spotted her new name tag but she was very nervous about the two being in such a confined space even if it wasn't for very long...

**_So yes Kate and Jim got married and Mike is very upset and heartbroken about it, interesting to how things are going to go down between Jim and Mike about Kate, so stay tuned as I'm rather excited myself! LoL Much love Xx :) _**


	6. Chapter Six

Mike made his way towards the bridge as he spotted Jim walking through the corridor

"Jim right?" he said stopping as Jim stopped next to him

"Yes that's right" he said smiling

"What are you doing on board, no one is allowed to have visitors on board" he said crossing his arms, Jim sighed

"I'm not a visitor Mike, I'm here to sail with you guys" he said seeing Mike getting agitated

"You're the SAS guy who's sailing with us?" he asked not sure if he heard right

"Sure am" he said grinning knowing how much it was annoying Mike

"The X didn't mention anything" he said moving towards the bridge

"It was last minute, partly the reason for seeing Commander White" he said following Mike up the stairs to the bridge.

"Do you really think it's going to end badly?" Kate asked as Swaine arose from the Captain's chair

"I'm not saying badly just that; the CO doesn't like SAS people" Swaine said smiling weakly as Kate let out a big sigh as she spotted Mike making his way up the stairs

"Sir, we're ready to sail in 15 minutes" Kate said as she spotted Jim following behind Mike.

"Very good X, um did you know about who was going to be sailing with us?" he asked moving over to her as Jim introduced himself to Swaine

"Sir?" she asked not really wanting to get into it

"Is this going to be a problem?" he asked looking at her curiously

"Ah no, why?" she asked confused

"Never mind, close up cable party's and get ready to sail" he said a little agitated, Kate caught Jim staring and smirked as she made her way over to the radio

"Cable party close" she said through the loud speaker placing it back down she turned to Mike.

"X show Captain Roth and his men to Auster and then report back to me on the bridge" he said sitting in the Captain's chair,

"Yes Sir" she said moving towards the stairs as Jim followed

"Take her out for me Swaine" Mike said softly as she watched Kate and Jim descend down the stairs.

Kate was walking Jim towards Auster as he pulled her into the nearest cabin which just so happened to be hers, pushing her against the wall he placed a soft slow kiss against her lips

"Jim! Your supposed to be here for work not pleasure" she said laughing as he pulled away from the kiss

"I know but you just look so beautiful" he said placing kissed along her neck

"I'm going to stop you right there" Kate said placing her hands on his shoulders

"What?" he asked confused

"I don't need any more hickeys; I already have to wear makeup to cover the one you gave me" she said laughing

"Come on Kit Kat, we still have to consummate our marriage" he said smirking

"Nope… especially not on board" she said shaking her head

"Fine… I get the feeling it would just give Mike something else to hate me for anyway" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"He doesn't hate you" Kate said reassuring him

"Are we talking about the same person here?" he said raising his eyebrows

"Ok I see you're point but just… for me would you try and be civil?" she asked hopeful

"I don't like the guy Kate, but for you I'll try" he said smiling at her

"Thank you" she said leaning in to kiss him

"XO to the bridge, XO to the bridge" came over the intercom as Kate pulled away from Jim,

"I should go, Um Auster is down the stairs to the left" she said smiling as Jim moved back to let her go pulling her arm back to pull her body against his before he placed one last kiss on her lips,

Kate made her way out of her cabin a few moments later and Jim looked around before sneaking down to Auster; not knowing 2Dad's had witnessed their little sneaking act.

"You called me Sir?" Kate said as she made her way over to the Captain's chair

"Yes, can you man the bridge while I go work on some paperwork?" he asked looking at his watch

"Ah yes Sir" she said confused as he moved out of the chair

"Thank you" he said making his way down the stairs, Kate moved to sit in the Captain's chair

"Everything ok Ma'am?" Swaine asked as Kate stared out to sea confused

"Um…" Kate said turning to look at Swaine

"Go, I'll man the bridge" he said not sure why but got the feeling Kate needed to talk to Mike

"Thank you Swaine" she said smiling as she moved to head towards the stairs.

Knocking on Mike's cabin door Kate waited as she heard a faint 'come in' opening his cabin door in anger she moved inside "I told you to stay on the bridge" Mike said knowing it was Kate by the smell of her perfume

"I just need to know if there is going to be a problem Sir?" she said crossing her arms

"What are you talking about?" he asked placing his pen down to look at her

"You're being hostile towards me Sir, and it's annoying" she said angrily

"I don't want to discuss this" Mike said arising from his chair

"You don't get to brush me off like that, especially with us working in such small spaces" Kate said moving to stand against the door to stop him from leaving

"Kate… I'd rather not have this discussion" he said moving towards the door

"No, I'm your XO you're supposed to trust me and right now it feels like you can't even be in the same room as me why?" she asked standing her ground.

"It's not something I want to discuss now move aside" he said reaching for the door handle

"I'm not leaving until you explain" Kate said determined more than ever, what Mike did next completely shook her he leaned in and kissed her Passionately pulling away he saw the blank look on her face

"Kate I'm so sorry I…" he said as Kate moved forward and interlocked her lips with his in a surprise movement Mike wrapped his arms around her waist moving his arms under her buttocks to lift her up their lips still interlocked in a passionate kiss.

A knock on Mike's cabin door breaking them out of their trance Kate pulled away looking deep into Mike eyes she moved down out of his embrace

"Oh my god…" she said softly placing a hand over her mouth as she moved back towards the wall

"I'll be out soon" Mike said as they heard footsteps descend away from his cabin "Kate…" he said softly moving towards her

"I can't do this, I'm married…" Kate said sadly as she ran her hands through her hair

"I…" he said softly as Kate moved past him

"I need to go…" she said opening his cabin door and running out down the corridor leaving Mike standing there utterly speechless and not sure what just happened.

**_So I know a few people will hate how I ended this Chapter but I needed to throw a little bit of Drama in there, as for the comments on my previous Chapter it's fake so it doesn't matter if they got married straight away without a 'Certificate' or 'Permission' however I'd like to say thank you to the people who are sticking with me and enjoying it! Much love Xx _**


	7. Chapter Seven

Kate was standing out on the deck trying to catch her breath as she heard footsteps walking up behind her looking over her shoulder she quickly wiped the tears away as she saw 2Dad's standing there

"Oh sorry Ma'am, I didn't know anyone else was out here" he said moving to walk away as he noticed the tears on cheek "Are you okay?" he asked concerned moving towards her

"I'm fine 2Dad's" she said bluntly looking out over the water

"I don't mean to pry but I'd suggest that those tears on your cheek tell another story" he said sadly, Kate turned to look at him as she wiped her cheeks "I'm a good listener" he said smiling weakly at her

"Yeah and your also someone who doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut" she said angrily as she spotted Mike walking towards them "Just butt out ok" she said moving past 2Dad's towards Mike

"X…" Mike said sadly as Kate quickly moved past him, "Don't you have something you could be doing!" Mike yelled seeing 2Dad's standing there staring

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir" he said moving past Mike and back inside.

"How long until we reach the SAS drop off point?" Kate asked making her way onto the bridge and over to Swaine who was manning the bridge still

"About 4 hours Ma'am" he said smiling at her

"Good, I'll be in my cabin so get the CO to man the bridge yeah?" she said bluntly

"Ah, yes Ma'am…" he said confused as he reached for the radio "CO to the bridge, CO to the bridge" he called through the radio

"If the CO asks for me tell him I'm busy" Kate said smiling weakly before making her way down the stairs towards her cabin.

2Dad's had snuck onto the bridge just as Kate left "Is she gone?" he asked Swaine quietly.

"What did you do this time?" Swaine asked as 2Dad's made his way over

"I didn't do anything!" he said in defence and Swaine raised his eyebrow

"Really?" he asked not believing him

"Yes! I found her out on deck crying I tried to comfort her and she went off at me as the CO turned up" 2Dad's said as Swaine looked at him in disbelief

"Sure 2Dad's, you better go do some work I have a feeling the CO is on the war path today" Swaine said warning him

"Yeah, yeah" 2Dad's said making his way down the stairs as Mike made his way up.

"Swaine, you called?" Mike said agitated

"Yes Sir, the X is busy so you need to man the bridge" he said quietly not wanting Mike to bite his head off

"How long until the SAS drop off?" Mike asked moving to sit in the Captain's chair

"4 hours Sir…" he said watching Mike nod his head as he looked out to sea not saying a word,

Swaine looked on in concern at Mike being so quite was never a good sign.

4 hours later Kate was in her cabin as they arrived at their SAS drop off, there was a soft knock on her cabin door before Jim entered

"Hey, so your off?" Kate said smiling as she arose from her desk chair

"Yeah, we're arriving at the drop off now" he said smiling weakly as he placed his bag down

"How long is your mission for this time?" she asked sadly

"I'm not sure…" he said moving towards her as he placed a hand on her cheek "Hey, I'll be back before you know it" he said as Kate looked up at him she burst into tears

"What's wrong?" Jim asked confused as he pulled her into a hug Kate's body stiffened

"I need to tell you something" Kate said pulling away as she wrapped her arms around her protectively

"Kit Kat what's going on?" he asked confused and worried

"If I tell you something you have to promise to not to get angry…" Kate said pacing back and forth in her cabin

"Kate your scaring me, whatever it is I won't get angry…" he said sadly

"Mike kissed me…" she blurted out

"What?" he said loudly

"And I kissed him back…" Kate said watching Jim's posture change

"Are you kidding me?" he said angry

"I'm sorry… It just happened" Kate said moving towards him

"It just happened, like you not telling me about the baby just happened" he said picking up his bag in anger.

"Jim please you promised you wouldn't get angry" Kate said holding her hands up

"I knew you coming here was a bad decision" he said pulling his bag over his shoulder

"I'm sorry…" she said hopeful

"I can't do this anymore Kate, we promised to not keep secrets, we vowed to love each other forever remember?" he said holding up his ring hand "I'm done Kate, I'm not sticking around anymore to watch you betray me and get hurt" he said moving out into the hallway

"You don't mean that" she said following him as Jim turned around to face her he took off his wedding ring and handed it to her

"I'm not going to live my life full of lies and wonder if you have feelings for someone else" he said placing the ring in her pocket

"But I don't I love you!" she said reaching for his hand

"If you did… You wouldn't have kissed Mike" he said turning around and making his way out onto the deck leaving Kate standing speechless in the hallway.

Mike could hear a loud commotion from his place out on deck "Ah Jim, I hope you enjoyed your short stay with us" Mike said as Jim approached

"I did…" he said angrily stopping in front of Mike

"Everything okay?" Mike asked confused as Swaine made his way over

"No thanks to you" Jim said moving past Mike towards the gangway "Oh Mike" Jim said as Mike turned to face him

"Yeah?" Mike asked confused as he was hit in the face with a blow to the cheek making him fall backwards

"That's for Kate" Jim said shaking his hand as he continued off Hammersley,

Swaine rushed over to Mike who touched his lips as he tasted the blood "Sir are you okay?" Swaine asked helping him up

"I'm fine!" Mike said pushing past him making his way inside leaving the crew watching on in disbelief as to what just happened.

**_Hope you enjoy, just some more drama in there for you. And Seaheeler, please don't kill me for doing what I did in this Chapter!! Haha, I'm hoping you all are enjoying this story but I'm not going to let Kate have a happy ending... Just to be different!_****_Much love Xx _**


	8. Chapter Eight

Kate was still standing in the hallway as Mike made his way through the doors towards his cabin

"Kate? What happened between you and Captain Roth?" he asked holding his cheek

"Not now Mike…" Kate said sadly as she looked up at him holding his cheek

"What happened to you?" she asked

"Oh this I ran into the door" he said not wanting her to know the what really happened

"Jim hit you didn't he?" she said knowing full well what had happened by the commotion she heard coming from the upper deck

"Maybe…" he said as Kate moved past him towards the Galley

"Come on, I'll get you an ice pack" she said as Mike followed her through the doors into the Galley.

Entering the Galley Kate grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer as Mike leant against the bench "Here" she said wrapping the ice pack in a tea towel and handing it to him

"Thanks…" he said holding it against his cheek "I'm guessing you told him what happened?" he said as she leant against the bench next to him

"Yeah well, it shouldn't have happened I'm married…" she said softly fiddling with her ring on her finger.

"He didn't take it well?" he said moving the ice pack to reveal a swollen cheek

"Would you have taken it well? Finding out your wife kissed another man who also happened to be her ex?" Kate said angrily

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be taking it out on you" she said moving to leave

"Kate… I'm truly sorry, I didn't want to cause any trouble between you two" he said smiling weakly

"Don't grovel Mike, it's unattractive…" she said leaving him in the Galley speechless at what she had said.

6 hours later and Hammersley pulled alongside the docks back home for a 2 weeks break while Hammersley gets serviced.

Kate made her way over the gangway as Mike ran after her "Kate" he called out as she stopped turning to face him

"Not now Mike, I just want to go home and drown my sorrows with a bottle of tequila" she said crossing her arms

"How about you come meet the crew at the Pub tonight, social drinking is better than drinking alone" he said hopeful

"Fine, but I'm still going home to freshen up" she said moving to walk away

"Good, I'll have a glass of Charges famous Guava Mojo's waiting for you" he said smiling at her as she nodded slowly before heading towards her car.

Mike watched on in concern and a touch of guilt for how was the one who had caused what happened between her and Jim, but part of him felt...

Felt hopeful that she might still have feelings for him if that kiss is any indication he might just be in for a chance...

**_Sorry it's taken awhile to upload a new Chapter but my Laptop is broken at the moment so I've been having to use old fashion pen and paper (which I don't mind) anyways, hope you enjoy this Chapter sorry it's a short one. Much love Xx _**


	9. Chapter Nine

Kate reluctantly made her way through the pub doors later that night as she did so she could see the crew huddled in the corner, 2Dad's having a drinking competition with Charge who was winning.

Making her way to the bar to get a drink she spotted Mike making gis way over "2 shots of tequila please" Kate said to the barman as Mike stopped next to her

"Glad to see you made it" he said smiling as the barman placed the drinks down one in front of either of them

"I didn't order this" Mike said pushing it aside

"I know, I did" Kate said picking up each glass and swallowing them in one full movement

"Another 2 thanks" Kate said pushing the glasses towards the man as she placed her money down

"Don't you think you should slow down a little?" Mike said concerned

"Why? I was going to be doing this at home anyway so why stop myself" she said sculling the 2 more drinks the barman placed in front of her.

"Well at least come and hang with the crew" he said hopeful

"Pass, I think I'll just say over here with my new friend" Kate said holding her hand up for another 2 shots.

"I'd prefer it if you cam and drank with us" Mike said sternly

"Just leave me alone Mike, ok can you do that?" she said angrily as the barman made his way over with her drinks

"Is there a problem here?" he asked wiping his hands on his apron

"No... You know where we are if you change your mind" Mike said moving back towards the crew.

"Friend of yours?" the barman asked as he leant on the bar

"More like an annoying Ex and Boss" Kate said sculling her shots

"Want to talk about it?" he asked smiling at her

Kate couldn't tell if it was the alcohol kicking in or if he was just super good looking, smiling at him she extended her hand "Kate McGregor, and your name?" she said as he totook her hand in his

"Josh Fry" he said shaking her hand

Kate pulled back as she smiled "Nice to meet you" she said pushing her empty glass forward

"Likewise, I'll get you another" he said making his way towards the end of the bar to make her a drink, Kate couldn't help but smile as he smirked at her.

Several drinks later, Mike staring every chance he got and many drinking competitions with 2Dad's; Kate stumbled her way out the pub towards her car dropping her keys she giggled as she reached down to pick them up a pair of hands reaching them before her

"Jim?" she asked hopeful as she looked up

"Afraid not" he answered back as he stepped into the moon light

"Mike, what do you want?" Kate said aagrily crossing her arms

"I can't let you drive, not after the amount you've had to drink" he said holding her keys tight

"I'm fine..." she said swaying on her feet

"Are you?" he said knowing she wasn't

"If things would just stop spinning" she said moving towards her car almost tripping over her own foot, Mike reached out carefully grabbing her

"I'm fine!" she said angrily pushing his hand off her

"Ok" Mike held his hands up in surrender as he watched her closely as she stopped in her tracks

"I'm going to be sick" she said rushing behind the closet bin

"shit" Mike said making his way over to her as he rubbed her back and held her hair out of her face

Mike handed Kate his hanky as she moved to stand and wiped her mouth "Sorry..." she said softly

"It's okay, everything is okay" he said as he watched her tear up

"No it's not, 24 hours ago was the best and worst day of my life and now I'm here with the one person who caused it all like nothing happened" she said sadly

"I'm sorry about Jim but I'm not sorry for what happened" Mike said holding his hands up

"What?" Kate said confused

"I'm not sorry" he said smiling weakly

"I can't do this" Kate said moving past him towards the road

"Kate I love you!" Mike yelled out making her stop in her tracks

"No don't do this!" she said turning to face him

"Clearly the kiss meant something to you otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back" Mike said shrugging his shoulders

"Really? That's what this is about, a stupid kiss?" she said softly

"It's more than that Kate! God when you walked through that door again I was surprised and anxious now I realize I was anxious because I never stopped loving you, I've always love you Kate" Mike said moving towards her

"I've moved on Mike I love Jim" Kate said sadly

"Well where is he then? Things gets tuff and he does a runner, that's not love Kate"

"You could talk! What did you do all those years ago, you think that was love? And yes maybe Jim isn't here but he isn't you he won't just walk away from everything we built together" Kate said sighing

"I did what was best for you, so you could excel in your career" he said pointing at her as he spoke

"No, you did what was best for you. Mike we're toxic for each other, I'm not going through it ever again I love Jim he's the one I'm meant to be with and if it doesn't work out then we will still be friends because that's what love is, not this" she said motioning between them

"Kate..." he said softly as she moved towards him

"Now I'm going home to sleep off this alcohol, keys..." she said holding her hand out

"I'm not letting you drive" he said holding his hand back

"I'm not, but I'd like my keys back" she said as Mike placed the keys in her open hand

Mike watched on as Kate turned and started walking towards the bus stop as she silently broke down in tears knowing he was watching she held back the sobs that needed to escape.

It was after 1am as Kate pushed open her front door, slamming it behind her she dropped her keys on the table as she made her way over to the couch and fell into it, pulling her favorite blanket over her she closed her eyes hoping that the night's and days avents were all just a dream.

But as she knew tomorrow she would have to face the consequences of her actions, she just hoped Jim would be home soon from his mission to talk things through properly...


	10. Chapter Ten

4 weeks later and many sleepless nights Kate dragged herself down the hall towards the small doctor's office at the end of the hall.

Hammersley had been delayed another 2 weeks due to some engine troubles making them have four weeks leave instead of 2.

During the past week Kate had been throwing up nonstop and constantly feeling nauseous, there was only one thing she could think of that would be knocking her for six like this.

And it could be a factor that included Jim...

Sitting in the chair in the corner of the room she waited as the doctor entered with her test results

"Mrs Roth, I've got your urine and blood results today" the Dr said sitting down across from her

"Is everything okay?" Kate aske nervously

"Oh everything is fine but you won't be able to drink alcohol for the next 9 months" he said watching Kate's eyes widen

"Am I?" she asked surprised

"Yes, your Pregnant" he said smiling at her

"How did I not know I mean..."

"Did you not keep track of your period?" he asked looking down at the paperwork

"I've just been super busy and stressed I didn't take notice" she said fiddling with the hem of her dress

"Is their anyone you want us to call your husband?" he asked looking up at her

"Ah no, I'll call him later he's on a mission" she said sadly

"Ok well, how about we do a ultrasound and get you some pictures to determine your exact date you got Pregnant" he said smiling as he arose from his chair

"Sure" Kate said moving out of her chair and following him out towards the ultrasound room.

An hour later and Kate made her way through her front door placing her keys down she wondered into the kitchen when she got the fright of her life

"Gezz Jim, what are you doing here I thought you were on a mission?" she said holding her chest as she tried to calm herself

"I got home today but you weren't here so I just wanted to collect my things before I leave" he said turning to face her as he placed his mug down

"Right... So your leaving then?" she said sadly

"Yeah... Look Kate I love you but I just don't know if I can live with someone who goes behind my back" he said moving past her

"I understand, just know I am sorry" she said sadly.

She could see where he was coming from but she didn't want to push or drag him into something he didn't want no matter how much she loved him.

"I know..." he said as he made his way into the lounge

"I guess this is it then?" she said holding back the tears

"I guess so..." he said turning to face her

"Um before you go, there's something I want to give you" she said moving past him to her handbag and pulled out a yellow envelope

"What's this?" he asked confused as Kate handed him the envelope

"Just open it" Kate said crossing her arms watching as Jim opened the envelope and pulled out a row of ultrasound photos

"Are you Pregnant?" he asked scanning the photos carefully

"Yeah, and this isn't a ploy to get you to stay but you deserved to know" she said smiling as she watched him tear up

"How far?" he asked looking at her still small figure

"5 weeks" she said smiling

"So just before we got married..." he said looking back at the photos

"Yeah..." she said sadly

"Oh Kate that's wonderful news!" he said pulling her into a hug

"I know that things aren't going to be easy fixed between us, but I'd really like to give this co-parenting thing a go... I know there's still awhile yet but..." she said pulling away from the hug

"We were friends first Kate, we'll always be in each others lives not matter what. And this baby just connects us more" he said smiling

"Yeah" she said smiling

"So I should go, can I have these?" he asked hopeful holding up the photos

"Yeah, I've got my copy in my purse" she said smiling as they moved towards the door

"So where are you staying?" she asked knowing he didn't have many options in Cairns

"I'm going to stay with Mum for awhile just until I sort something out" he said sadly walking through the door he turned back to face her

"Keep in touch yeah?" she said hopeful

"Of course, I'll let you know once I find a place" he said smiling at her

"I'll sort out the annulments papers, if that's what you want?" Kate said sadly

"I'll let you know..." he said as he moved forward and kissed her cheek before turning back towards his car.

Kate slowly closing the door as she watched him drive off...


	11. Chapter Eleven

Really?

That is all she says 'I'll sort out the annulments papers, if that's what you want?' he mind constantly screaming at herself for not fighting for him to stay..

Staring at the now closed door where he was standing she broke down in tears, she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her and how sorry she was but she knew that pushing the subject or forcing him into something would end in a bigger disaster than before.

Pulling herself together she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone realising she needed to let Commander White know about her Pregnancy, dialling her number she waited for the person on the other side to answer

"Maxine White speaking" her voice said through the phone

"Yes Commander White it's Kate McGregor, I was wondering if it was possible to have a meeting with you at all?" Kate said as she was pacing back and forth her lounge room

"Kate hi; sure that's fine say about tomorrow morning at 08:00?" she asked

"Sure, see you then" Kate said writing it down on a notepad on the table

"No worries Kate, see you then bye" Maxine said hanging up the phone

Kate sighed as she placed her phone down and made her way into the kitchen to make some dinner seeing Jim's mug on the bench he was using earlier just brought on all those emotions again and she shed the tears once more.

It was still pitch black as she awoke with a sudden jolt her hand rushing over her mouth and she pushed herself out of bed and run towards her ensuite to empty the contents of her stomach which wasn't much, exiting the bathroom 20 minutes later Kate made her way downstairs to grab a glass of water.

Making her way back upstairs with her water she placed it down on her bedbedside table as she checked her watch for the time

"Seriously! 5am I don't know if I can keep doing this every morning" she said to herself as she placed her watch back down seeing no point in trying to go back to sleep she reached for the tv remote and switched it on to the news.

Fast forward to Kate rushing through the NAVCOM doors towards Maxine's office after needing to bypass the toilets on her way she quickly knocked as she waited for an answer

"Come in" Maxine said closing the paperwork on her desk

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me Ma'am" Kate said sitting opposite Maxine

"Sure, what can I do for you Kate?" Maxine asked looking up at Kate surprised by her appearance "I don't mean to be rude Kate but you look like shit" Maxine said concerned

"I feel like it too" Kate said sadly

"So what can I help you with?" she asked

"I need to let you know soms important information that could affect my career" shs said shifting uncomfortably the nausea hitting her again

"Now I'm concerned..." Maxine said moving forward in her chair

"Um..." Kate said plcing her hand over her mouth as she tried to swallow

"Kate are you alright?" Maxine asked arising from her chair and moving towards her

"I think I'm going to be sick" Kate said shifting in her seat

"oh um..." Maxine sad moving behind her desk nd grabbing her bin and handing it to Kate who was sick in it a second later.

A few minutes later as Kate composed herself Maxine handed her a glass of water

"I'm sorry about your bin.." she said taking a sip of her water

"Kate what's going on?" Maxine asked leaning against her desk now more concerned

"I'm Pregnant..." she said watching Maxine's eyes widen

"Oh... How far along are you?" she asked movingback behind her desk

"5 weeks" Kate said placing her glass down

"Does Mike know?" she asked

"Ah no, I only just found out myself" Kate said sadly

"Right so you are going to have to let him know and the medic on board" she said writing down notes

"Will I still be able to serve on Hammersley?" she asked hopeful

"Yes until your 8 months but you'll have to be on..."

"Light duties" Kate said interrupting her

"Yes" Maxine laughed "So how is Jim feeling about being a Dad?" she asked watchingthe smile dissapear off Kate's face.

"We broke up..." Kate said taking a sip of her water again

"What? But you two just got married" she said surprised

"Yeah I just guess it wasn't meant to be, I kinda screwed it up" she said placing her glass back down

"I'm sorry Kate..." she said smiling weakly at her

"It's fine we're still friends, and going to do the whole co-parenting. I just pray theres a little hope there you know?" she said holding back the tears

"Maybe things will work out, you never know" Maxine said smiling

"Just got to have faith and beleive everything happens for a reason" Kate said smiling at Maxine

"Absolutely" Maxine said watching Kate smile once more.

Arriving home later that day Kate pulled up to see Jim sitting on her front steps

"Hey?" she asked getting out of her car and making her way over

"I didn't want to let myself in" he said arising from the step

"You could have, I mean it's your home too..." Kate said turning to face him after she realised what she had said "Sorry..." she said unlocking the door and moving inside as he followed

"I just wanted to collect my spare uniform I forgot it the other day" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh um it's in the wardrobe upstairs" she said sadly placing her keys and handbag down

"Thanks" he said moving past her up the stairs

Kate made her way upstairs shortly after him standing in the doorway she watched as he placed his uniform down on the bed

"I ironed it the other day, I'd figured you'd probably need it" she said sadly as she moved towards him

"Thanks" he said smiling weakly

"Is this how it's going to be now?" she said sitting on the bed

"What?"

"Awkwardness barely speaking?" she said sadly

"What do you want me to say Kate?" he said leaning against the wall

"Something, anything" she said crossing her arms

"I can't..." he said moving towards the bed

"Why not?" she askedas he picked up his uniform

"Because, everytime I look at you I just want to pull you against me and never let go, I hate myself for being still so madly in love with you" he said moving towards the door

"Jim, please..." she said quickly arising from the bed and grabbing his arm

Jim turned to face her as she did so, looking into her eyes he dropped his uniform as he pulled her close placing his lips against hers in a longing kiss, Kate pulling away first as they broke from each others embrace for air

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised as he placed another kiss on her lips Kate pushing him away as thier lips parted again

"I'm sorry..." he said as their foreheads rested against each others

"Are we doing this..." she began saying as Jim interrupted her

"Shut up and Kiss me" he said as Kate smiled before their lips met again as they maneuvered their way over to the bed

Kate giggled as he placed small kisses along her collarbone moving his way up to her lips as he looked into her eyes "I love you Kit Kat, you know that right?" he said brushing hair out of her face

"I'm so sorry, about everything" she said as a tear escapes down her cheek

"I know" he said smiling as he leant down kissing her passionately

Later that night as they lay in bed cuddling Kate groaned "I'm totally going to have to re iron that" she said looking at his crumpled uniform on the ground as she smirked at him, Jim just laughed as he pulled her closer placing a kiss on her forehead and he did so.

**_So I hope you enjoy this chapter, soory it took me awhile to upload but I got there in the end, Seaheeler if I hear someone squealing across Adelaide I know who it is Hahaha Enjoy! Much love Xx _**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Her day began like all her other days she's had for the past 4 weeks, when she'd wake in the middle of the night craving Strawberries, throwing up at 5am, getting a glass of water before trying to get back to sleep.

Except today was different...

When she awoke in the middle of the night craving Strawberries, Jim was there going to the shops to buy her some

When woke at 5am to be sick, Jim was there holding her hair back

When she went to get her water, Jim was there getting it for her instead

When she tried to get back to sleep, Jim was there snuggling her as he played with her hair

It all felt like a dream and she didn't know if when she woke he'd still be here, after the events that happened 5 weeks ago she wasn't sure if he was here out of pity or if he actually wanted to give things another try...

As she awoke the next morning just after 09:00 she thought her worst fears were confirmed as she looked to the empty spot next to her, grabbing her empty glass next to the bed she made her way downstairs to the kitchen as she placed her glass in the sink he heard the front door open and shut

"Kit Kat? You awake?" Jim yelled as he made his way towards the stairs

"I am" Kate said smirking as she leant against the wall near the kitchen

"Oh hey" he said moving towards her as he kissed her cheek

"What have you got there?" Kate asked looking down at the bags he had

"A little something special for you" he said smirking as he moved towards the kitchen table

"What did you go and buy?" Kate asked as shd followed him

"Sit" he said pulling out a chair

Kate eyed him wearyly as she did what he asked

"Close your eyes" he said smirking

"What?" she asked smiling

"Just do what your told for one Kit" he said laughing

"Ok, ok" she said moving her hands up to cover her eyes

"Good" Jim said as he rustled through the plasic bags, a few moments later the rustling stoped and Jim spoke "Ok open your eyes" he said smiling as he watched Kate move her hands and her eyes open wider than before

"Wow!" Kate said smiling as she looked at the aray of food layed out in front of her,

"I wasn't sure what else you'd be craving so I got alot of different things, so we've got Strawberries obviously, Pancakes, Muffins, Bacon and even this" he said pulling out a block of chocolate from the bag

"It's lovely, thank you" Kate said smiling at him as he leant down to kiss her before moving around next to her to sit down

"Now, lets dig in" he said smirking at her

"I thought you'd never say that" Kate said laughing as she reached for the Strawberries, Jim looked at her as he smirked part of him knowing she would go for the Strawberries stright away.

"What?" Kate laughed as she grabbed a handfull of Strawberries

"How is it that Strawberries are your Pregnancy craving?" he asked

"I'm just as surprised, I mean I've always hatedthem but the baby wants them" Kate said laughing as she shrugged her shoulders

Hours later Kate was relxing on the couch as Jim brought her a herbal tea, placing it on the coffee table Kate turned to face him as he sat down

"We need to talk..." she said as the thoughts from earlier that morning started running through her head

"Ok..." Jim said confused

"It's just we haven't spoken about this" she said placing a hand on her stomach

"What's there to talk about?"

"Us, the baby"

"Ok..."

"I know it came out of nowhere that we we're planning on having kids but not really this early, and I just can't help but think over and over in my head that your only staying because of the baby" she said sadly

"Yes Kate it was sooner than later but I love you and all that out ways the crap we've been through since moving to Cairns" he said placing a hand on her stomach "And I know this baby is going to be loved as much as I love its Mother"

"Really?" she said hopefull

"Yes really, I don't care about what happened between you and Mike because in the end I won I was the one who got to have your heart not him and you have no idea how much I'm excited to move forward with you and raise our beautiful baby together" he said smiling as Kate shifted forward

"I kept this... I wasn't sure if you'd be wanting it back" she said pulling his wedding ring out of the draw in the coffee table and handing it to him

"And I found these in your bedside table" Jim said reaching into his pocket and holding up her wedding ring and engagement ring

"Are you sure about this?" Kate asked hopeful as Jim grabbed her left hand

"Kate this is a promise, a promise to be with you through everything and to love you for the rest of my life. I'm yours and I will always be yours I don't ever want to think what my life would be like without you if we can get throught this, we can get through everything and I can't wait to meet our little baby" he said slidding her rings on her wedding finger a tear escaping down his cheek as he did so

"I never thought I'd ever fall in love again until I met you and from that moment you smiled at me I knew you were the one I wanted my everything to be with, this is a promise to never let anything get between us again and to always tell you everything and I can't wait to see you be the best Dad in the whole world" Kate said through the sobs as she placed Jim's ring back on his finger

"I love you Kit Kat" Jim said moving forward as hs kissed her tenderley, laying her down on the couch as he hovered abover her.

"I love you too" Kate said as Jim started placing kisses along her neck

"How about we take this to the bedroom" Jim saidwinking at her as he moved off the couch and pulled Kate up with him

As they were making their way up the stairs Kate's phone began ringing and a minute later Jim's

"Looks like we're going to have to postpone that bedroom fun" Kate said moving towards the coffee table and grabbing her phone

"Work?" Jim said as he watched Kate's expression change

"Yeah" she said sadly answering her phone, Jim sighed as he went upstairs and got her bag ready for her.

An hour later Kate made her way across the gangway onto Hammersley she mde her way towards her cabin, Jim had also been called out on a mission but wasn't catching a ride with Hammersley this time which Kate thought was probably for the best.

Placing her bag in her cabin she made her onto the bridge "So what have we been called out for this time?" she asked as Mike who was sitting in the Captain's chair turned to face her

"We've been asked to help with a clean up on a small island near Samaru after a Cyclone wripped through the town" Mike said facing backtowards the front

"Right, um Swaine could I see you bsfore we sail?" Kate asked ignoring Mike's coldness

"Sure X" Swaine said moving from his spot next to the EOD as he followed her towards the wardroom

In the wardroom Kate closed the door behind her as Swaine entered

"So what can I do for you X?" Swaine asked a little confused

"I've been asked to imform you that I'm 5 weeks pregnant since your the medic on board" she said smiling weakly

"Oh um Congratulations X, but you know what that means"

"Yes I know light duties" she said interrupting him

"Yes" Swaine laughed "Does the CO know?"

"No, but I was kind of hoping you could tell him for me? We're not really speaking at the moment" she said crossing her arms

"Um sure, I can do that for you" he said smiling

"Thanks Swaine"

"Sure thing, is their anything else I can do for you?" he asked

"No that's all" Kate said opening the door smiling as Swaine made his way out and back towards the bridge

Kate let out a sigh as she sat down placing a hand on her stomach, smiling as she felt her now small buldge on her stomach, partly terrified as to how Mike would take it...

**_Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile but I hope you enjoy, I might fast forward to som action but not sure yet for now just enjoy! Much love Xx_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hours later Kate made her way onto the bridge feeling the tension hit her in the face as she made her way over to the Navigators chair

"So how far until we hit Samaru?" Mike asked turning to look at Kate

"Ah..." shd said beginning to type the coordinates into the Navigation system "8 hours Sir" she said turning to look at him

"Very good, X you have the ship I'll be in my cabin" Mike said moving out of the Captain's chair

"Yes Sir, I have the ship" Kate said as she took Mike's place in the Captain's chair.

"Did you tell him?" Kate asked turning to look at Swaine as she sat down

"Yeah, I told him after I spoke with you" he sid turning to look at her

"How did he take it?" she asked part of her not really wanting to know

"He didn't say anything, just told me to get ready to leave port..." Swaine said sadly

"Right..." Kate said resting her head back in the chair as her stomach started to churn.

2Dad's made his way onto the bridge with a freshly toasted sandwhich, making his way towards Charge he smiled as Charge screwed his nose up

"What is that?" he asked looking at the concoction on 2Dad's plate

"My special recipe" he said pushing it towards Charge

"No thanks" Charge said pushing it back towards him

Swaine was watching Kate are he saw her shift uncomfortably "You okay Ma'am?" he asked softly

"Yeah it's just, what is that smell?" she said looking over at 2Dad's and Charge

"That would be 2Dad's famous Toastie" Swaine said smirking

"It smells disgusting" she said holding her nose

"It tastes yummy though X" 2Dad's said moving towards her and Swaine

"What's in it?" she asked curiously

"Well, we've got ham, tomato, pickles and Cheese" he said lifting up the top of his toastie to show the insides

"Omg..." Kate said hand flying over her mouth as she fastly moved running out the side hatch to be sick over the side of the boat

"Is she okay?" 2Dad's said sadly

"She'll be fine" Swaine said motioning to Charge to take the ship as he went to check on Kate.

Kate sat down leaning against the railing as she did so when she spotted Swaine walking towards her

"I'm sorry..." she said brushing her hair behind her ear

"Don't be sorry, you alright?" he asked moving to sit next to her

"Yeah, just this stupid morning sickness 5am every morning and everytime I smell something that doesn't agree with me" she said sadly

"Yeah it can be pretty ruff, Sally used to be sick everytime she smelt my cologne" he said trying to make her feel better

"Is it worth it? I mean all this sickness, getting fat and the cravings?" she said smirking

"I can't imagine what it must be like but I do know once you hold your little baby you'll know that everything was all worth it" he said smiling

"Thanks Swaine" she said smiling as he moved to stand

"Come on, I think I've got some tablets I can give you for the nausea that won't affect the baby" he said holding his hand out for her to grab

"Your a life saver!" she said grabbing his hand pulling herself up

"Can't have my favourite XO sick while on Patrol" he said smiling as they began making thier way to the ward room.

Mike was walking back from the Galley as he spotted Swaine entering the wardroom with Kate

"Is everything okay?" he asked making his way over to them

"Yeah just grabbing something for the X" Swaine said as he handed Kate a packet of tablets

"Could I have a word with the X?" he asked hopeful

Kate looked at Swaine and nodded her head "Sure, um take 2 of those with food once a day" Swaine said to Kate before he moved past Mike and made his way towards the bridge

Mike entered the wardroom as Swaine left closing the door behind him

"What do you want Mike?" she said placing the tablets in her pocket

"I just wanted to see how you were Swaine told me about the..." he said pointing to her stomach

"Baby Mike, yes a baby" she said crossing her arms

"Does Jim know?"

"Why wouldn't he, he is the Father?" she said confused at what he was getting at

"I just mean, are you guys still together?" he blurted out

"Not that it's any of your business but we're working things through"

"Right..."

"So your little plan didn't work" she said angrily

"What plan?"

"You know what I'm talking about Mike"

"I can't help the way I feel about you Kate"

"Yes you can, I don't need you trying to break up a marrige I worked so hard to keep!" she said moving towards the door and reaching for the door handle

"Kate..." Mike said reaching for her arm

"No! This conversation is over, I've moved on Mike happily starting a family with the man I love if you can't respect that then we have nothing to talk about, I hope you can learn to accept that" she sadly with hope in her eyes

"I'm willing to give it a try... at being friends..." he said sadly

"Good, now if you don't mind I need to go do something..." she said opening the door and making her way out leaving Mike standing there.

It was hours later when Hammersley pulled alongside the docks of the Island

"Welcome to Torress Island" Mike said as the crew gathered on deck

"Um what are we doing here Sir?" 2Dad's asked holding his arm up

"We're here to assist in the local clean up after a Cyclone ripped throught the small town just inland" Kate said looking sternly at him

"The X has a list of what everyone will be doing, so I'll hand over to her while I go and find the local police" Mike said nodding to Kate as he made his way off the ship

"Right... So there's a few things that need to be done while we're here Charge could you help some of locals clean up, 2Dad's you can help with any electronics that need replacing or fixed, Dutchy you can help unload food and water for the local shops and hand out supplies to anyone who needs it, RO you cn help Charge and Swaine could you set up a stall and check over any injured people and give them some medical supplies?" Kate said looking up at each of them as she said so

"Alright you heard the X get to it" Charge said as everyone began moving around to what the X has assigned them to do

Kate went to help unload the supplies with Dutchy and RO but Swaine stopped her

"X what are you doing?" he said crossing his arms

"Helping?" she said smirking

"You know your supposed to be on light duties" he said moving towards her

"I can't just sit and do nothing" Kate said agitated

"No but you need to take it easy, how about you go around and send any injured my way" he said as Kate rolled her eyes

"Fine..." she said putting on her hat as she made her way over the gangway saluting thor as she did so.

Kate was making her way along the small track when it started raining she had delivered all the injured people she could find to Swaine back at the docks but she had heard of a small house in the inner part of the island where a Mother and Son lived that no one had heard from since the storm, spotting the house she made her way closer and pulled out her flashlight, the cyclone had torn through the house leaveing nothing standing everything else was debree.

"Australian Navy, is there anyone here?" she called out in hopes they were here

Carefully making her way throught what was the front door she called out once more

"Australian Navy, can you call out if your here?" she said shining her flashlight at the darkness as she took a small step closer carefully walking over the debree she heard a faint voice

"Help!"

"Hello? I need you to yell out so I can find you" she yelled as she moved fully inside she hear yelling coming from the basement

"Help! Where trapped down here!" a woman's voice yelled

"Hang on!" Kate yelled back as she ran towards the basement entrance carefully lifting up the peice of tin covering it to reveal the stairs had collapsed and the mum was stuck down there with her son

"I'm going to get you out ok" Kate said looking for anything she could use

"Please help us, my son he's afraid of small spaces" the woman yelled as Kate looked around the basement

"That rope, throw it up here!" Kate said pointing to the large peice of rope chucked into the corner of the room

The Mother reached for the rope and threw it up to Kate who only just caught it

"I'm going to tie it up on something and then I'll instruct you on what to do, ok" Kate said calmly as she tried to find somewhere to tie the rope,

Finding what she guessed used to be the roof she found a sterdy peice of metal to tie it around, reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a few zip ties to carefully secure it, taking the peice of rope she threw down the part that wasn't tied up into the basement

"I'm going to need you to climb, use all of your strength to hold onto the rope as I pull you up, can you do that for me?" she asked

"Come on Toni, you go first" the Mother said helping her son grip onto the rope,

"I'm going to pull slowly so hold tight ok" Kate said putting her gloves on as she gripped the rope "Ok, I'm going to start pulling now" Kate yelled as she slowly but carefully pulled the rope with the kid of it.

10 minutes later and Kate was now pulling the Mother up with some help from the kid, reaching down she held out her hand as the Mother got closer to the top

"Thank you!" the Mother said as Kate helped her out she ran to her son

"Your welcome, my name's Kate" she said smiling as she took her gloves off

"Kate, thank you so much this is my son Toni I'm Clara" she said smiling

"Why don't you go to the docks and get checked by our medic I'll meet you there once I'm finished here" she said smiling as Clara nodded and carefully headed over the rubble and towards the docks

As Kate went to move she heard a strange noise before the floor beneath her collapsed and she fell through into the basement the very place she just helped the Mother and Son get out of, screaming as she fell down she became unconscious as a falling peice of rubble knocked her out...

Is she going to be okay, and what about her baby? Will anyone find her in time read to find out!

**_Hope you all enjoy this new Chapter, a long one just for you Seaheeler and a bit of drama too!! I couldn't kill Jim off that would be too cruel so I decided to add this instead :) Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, Much love Xx _**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Several hours later everyone was making their way back onto Hammersley ready to set sail again, Mike made his way onto the bridge surprised to not see Kate anywhere in sight

"Has anyone seen the X?" he asked looking around the bridge at the confused faces

"No Boss" Charge said shrugging his shoulders

"Who was the last to see her?" he said reaching for a radio

"I sent her to try and find other injured people but that was hours ago" Swaine said moving out of the Captain's chair

"Who was the last person you treated?" Mike asked Swaine hopeful

"A Mother and Son after that no one" he said shaking his head

"Hammersley to the X, sit rep over" Mike sad through the radio

Static no answer

"Hammersley to the X, sit rep over" Mike repeated again

Still no answer

"Alright Swaine I want you to find the Mother and Son found out if the X was the one who found them"

"Yes Sir" Swaine said moving past him

"2Dad's, Charge you check and see if there's any indication as to where the X could have gone" Mike said as they moved past him aswell

"Ro, get a hold of NAVCOM and Jim Roth they need to be notified"

"But what do I tell them Sir?" he asked confused

"That we have a crew memeber missing who hasnt been in contact for several hours" he said angrily

"Yes Sir, but where are you going?" he asked as Mike went to move down the steps

"To find her" he said not looking back at him

Back in the basement Kate began to stir as she moved to sit up she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen, dragging herself towards the wall she maneuvered herself to lean up against it as she took deep breath touching her forehead she felt a wet patch as she moved her hand down she saw the blood on her fingers

"Hello?" she called out in hopes someone would hear her

Placing her hand protectively around her stomach she closed her eyes as she tried to wave the feeling of nausea she was feeling, she couldn't help but pray that her baby was ok.

"Sir!" Swaine called as Mike made his way towards him

"What have you got?" he asked hopeful

"The Mother and her Son, they said a woman from the Navy helped them get out of their basement where they were stuck" Swaine said hopefull

"Can they show us where?" he asked

"Yes, but Sir if Kate's trapped down there she may be badly injured"

"Ok Swaine you get the Woman ready to show us get and I'll get Dutchy, 2Dad's and Charge to grab some supplies to bring along" he said reaching for his radio

"Yes Sir" Swaine said moving back to the Woman

"Dutchy do you copy, over" Mike said into the radio

"Here Boss"

"I need you to get Charge and 2Dad's to get some supplies we might have a location for the X"

"Copy that Boss, we'll meet you on the docks in 10" Dutchy said through the radio as he went to find Charge and 2Dad's to get some supplies ready.

It was getting dark, she wasn't scared of the dark at least not anymore but being trapped in a enclosed space where there was no light was definitely not a experience she enjoyed. She began to feel a pain like no other, a pain in her lower back and abdomen as she tried to move hoping that walking would help she heard footsteps

"Hello?" she yelled as the footsteps got closer

"X?" she heard as the footsteps stopped

"I'm down here!" she yelled as she saw flashlights shinning towards her

"X!" Swaine said as he spotted her in the basement

"Swaine thank god" she said brushing a hand through her hair

"She's over here!" he yelled as Kate heard a bunch of footsteps running over the rubble

"X, are you okay?" Mike asked looking diwn at her

"I think so..." Kate said holding her back

"Dutchy, you and Charge set up the pulley" Mike said looking at Dutchy

"Yes Sir" Charge said as they got the equipment out and began setting it up

"We're going to get you out okay" Mike said as Swaine looked at Kate curiously

"Kate, are you okay?" he asked worried

"I think...Ahhh" Kate screamed as she fell to the floor clutching her stomch

"Dutchy get those lines ready now!" Swaine yelled

"Swaine what's going on?" Mike asked confused

"I can't tell until I examine her" he said sadly

"Swaine?" Kate yelled as she held her stomach

"We'll get up you real soon I promise" he said looking down at her

"I think... I think there's something wrong with the baby..." Kate said as her eyes rolled in the back of head before she passed out

"Kate!" Swaine yelled as he jumped down into the basement, picking himsef up as he ran over to Kate

"Swaine! What the hell are you doing?" Mike yelled angrily

"Sir we need to get her out of here now!" Swaine ylled back

"Dutchy, Charge lower the rope" Mike said as he watched on

Swaine tied the rope around himself as he lifted Kate up bridal style her letting out a gasp as he did so, carefully and slowly they pulled Swaine and the Kate out of the basement as they got to the top Swaine immediately started walking back to the ship in hopes of finding out what was wrong with the X.

**_I know it's a short Chapter but I'm trying to figure out where to take it next, I'm back at school now so might be a little slow at uploading a Chapter so for now I hope you enjoy this ond but I will upload one soon, Much love Xx _**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Carefully placing Kate down on the bed in the ward room Swaine began to examine her slowly, she hissed in pain as she slowly began to wake up

"Swaine?" she asked softly as he moved over to her head

"Kate, how are you feeling? Where's the pain?" he asked worriedly

"My back and abdomen" she said as Swaine moved to press on her abdomen

"You could have internal bleeding but I won't be able to tell until you get to shore" he said sadly as Kate tried to hold the tears back each time he pressed on her abdomen.

"Swaine?" Mike said standing in the doorway

"Sir?" he asked moving over to him

"We're steaming back to Cairns now ETA 7 hours, how is she?" Mike asked curiously

"It doesn't look good Sir, there could be something wrong with the baby but I don't know" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked hopeful

"Get us back to port ASAP" Swaine said moving back into the wardroom to look after Kate

"I'll do my best" Mike said making his way back up to the bridge.

"Sir, how's the X?" Charge asked as Mike entered

"Not good Charge, we need to give her all she's got to get back to port" Mike said as he sat in the Captain's chair

"Yes Sir, I'm on it" Charge said as he moved to the controls.

6 hours later and Hammersley pulled into port slowly as the engines seized from being pushed so hard to get Kate back to port in time, Mike had rung Maxine on their way back to port and Maxine had rung Jim who was on a mission but trying to get home quickly.

Kate was taken by Ambulance to the Navy hospital, Mike finished up his paperwork and began to head to the hospital to get some news on Kate.

"Mike" Maxine called as she saw Mike walking towards her through the hospital doors

"Max any news?" he asked hopeful

"No news yet but I've asked the doctor to inform me once he knows" she said sitting down

"I guess you're wondering what happened?" he said sitting next to her

"Well yes, Kate was supposed to be on light duties!" Maxine said angrily

"She was! Swaine sent her to find injured people and she found a Mother and Son trapped in a basement, after she helped them out she fell through the floor and got trapped nobody knew" he said sadly

"So how did she end up here?" Maxine asked confused

"She collapsed holding her abdomen when we were trying to rescue her, Swaine helped her as fast as he could but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her" he said as Maxine's face change

"Max? What is it?" Mike asked as he could see something wrong

"When she came in they couldn't wake her; I did see the doctor briefly he said he wasn't sure if he could save Kate and the baby" she said sadly

"What are you saying?" he asked arising from his seat

"It's either Kate or lose them both her and the baby" she said as Mike began to tear up

"But what's exactly wrong with her?" Mike asked pacing back and forth

"She has something called Placental Abruption it must have happened when she fell",

"What the hell is that?" Mike asked confused

"It's where the Placenta separates from the inner uterine wall, it's severe which means the baby isn't getting any oxygen and the nutrients to survive" she said sadly

"Did you get a hold of Jim?" Mike asked as he sat back down

"Yeah... he's on mission but flying back today" she said as she sat back in her chair resting her head against the wall.

**_Sorry its a really short Chapter but I've got sone really bad writters block, hope you enjoy. Much love Xx _**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

It was dark as she began to open her eyes, the only light streaming in the room was coming from the hallway where she could hear faint voices. Slowly moving to pull herself up she winced with pain as she moved her hand to reach for the button to call the nurse Maxine walked in

"Kate! Good to see your awake, how are you feeling?" she asked grabbing the chair near the window and pulled it towards the bed

"Like I've been hit by a truck" Kate said trying to smile

"Well you're going to be sore for a while unfortunately" Maxine said sadly.

"So what happened?" Kate asked not really remembering

"You were unconscious when they brought you in apparently the pain you were experiencing was something to do with the baby",

"What exactly?" Kate asked

"Placental Abruption" Maxine said as Kate's eye's widened

"That's serious!" she said shocked

"They said it happened when you fell…" Maxine said as Kate sighed.

"And…" Kate began saying as she moved her hand over her abdomen "The baby?" she asked not really sure if she wanted the answer

"I'm sorry Kate… But they couldn't save it" Maxine said sadly as Kate's face turned white and she broke down in tears Maxine moved to sit on the bed and eloped her arms around Kate in hopes of comforting her.

Hours later Maxine slowly moved off the bed and sadly looked down at Kate who had fallen asleep from the exhaustion of crying for the past 3 hours, the nurse coming in earlier and giving her a sedative to help her relax when Maxine pressed the nurses button. Making her way out of Kate's room she spotted Jim running frantically up the hallway

"Commander White! How's Kate? Where is she?" he asked stopping as he tried to catch his breath

"Calm down Jim" Maxine said holding her hands up

"Kate's fine, she's sleeping it off in there" she said pointing to the room

"The nurse gave her a sedative" she said as Jim's eyes widened

"A sedative why? What's going on?" he asked confused

"There were some complications when they brought her in, they couldn't save the baby…" Maxine said watching the colour from Jim's face begin to disappear

"No… no, no, no not again" he said sadly as he moved past her and rushed into Kate's room leaving Maxine standing there confused,

"Oh god Kate…" he said looking at her sleeping form as he grasped her hand softly. Maxine followed in behind him watching as he sat in the chair next to the bed

"This is going to destroy her…" he said softly as Maxine moved towards him

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"Loosing the baby… it's going to break her; she's lost a baby before…" he said looking at her sadly

"What?" Maxine said surprised.

"It was before I met her…" he said looking at Maxine

"Mike…" she said crossing her arms

"It was after he left, she lost it from the stress and heartbreak" he said looking back at Kate

"I didn't know" Maxine said moving closer to the bed

"I don't know if she's going to come back from this a second time…" he said brushing a piece of hair out of Kate's face.

The next morning Jim arrived as the nurse was leaving Kate's room

"How is she?" he asked the nurse as he looked at Kate who was staring out the window

"She's doing better but refusing to eat" the nurse said sadly as Jim moved past her into the room

"Hey Kit Kat" he said smiling as she turned to look at him

"How are you feeling?" he said moving forward to kiss her cheek as he did so she turned her head to look back out the window making him kiss her head.

"Oh look at this a 5-star breakfast" he said trying to get a smile from her as he looked at the food on the tray,

"How did you sleep?" he said sadly as he sat in the chair waiting for an answer as Kate just continued to look out the window

"At least eat something" he said pushing the table with the tray of food towards her

"I'm not hungry…" she said pushing it away

"Kate you need to eat" he said sitting forward in his chair

"I told you! I'm not hungry…" she angrily pushing the tray away causing it to fall over and the food go flying and the nurse quickly running in

"What's going on in here?" she said looking at the food all over the floor

"It was an accident I'm sorry" Jim said as he started to pick up the food

"Its fine, I'll clean it" the nurse said stopping him from picking up the food.

Jim made his way back to sit next to Kate as the nurse left with the food and tray Kate had sent flying

"Kate please don't shut me out" Jim said reaching for her hand as she pulled away

"Please… Just leave" she said softly as she turned to look at him

"I'm not going anywhere Kate" he said reaching for her hand once again

"Jim…" she said tearing up "Please…" she only just got out through the sobs

"Kate no…" he said getting upset at her

"Please…" she said turning to look back out the window

"You're not pushing me away Kate, this affects both of us" he said moving closer to her

"I can't…" she began to say before breaking down in tears, Jim moved to sit on the bed and pulled her against him her head resting against her chest

"It was a accident Kate, and maybe this time it wasn't meant to be but we've got to stick together through it and lean on each other when we're feeling overwhelmed" he said rubbing his hand up and down her back as he felt the tears hitting his shirt

"It's going to get easier maybe not right now but one day it will and we'll remember how we stuck together trough the tuff times and came out stronger the other side, I know you are struggling right now but I'm here for you Kate you don't have to go through this alone" he said looking down at her as she moved to look up at him

"I can't do this… not again" she said between cries

"I know… but this time you have me" he said sadly

"I do love you… I'm sorry…" she said looking up at him still

"Don't be sorry, I'll love you forever Kate even through the hard times" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear as he did so she leaned up and met his lips in a soft kiss before moving to rest her head against his chest once again.

As Kate kissed him, he could feel the pain her heartbreak in her kiss he knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to come back from this but this time he was there to support her.

He was there to go through it all hopefully coming out stronger on the other side because no matter how much they've been through he has so much love for her and was going to do anything to get his Kate back.

**_Sorry this is sad Chapter but I've been struggling with how to continue with it, I might do One more Chapter to finish it off but might be a flash forward, hope you enjoy! Much love Xx_**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

It's been hard...

A year of sleepless nights, A year of crying about everything that reminded her of him

A year...

A year since he'd left and not looked back...

How long is the reasonable time to cry for? Something she didn't know or even care about, but today she picked herself up got dressed and made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"You're up?" the woman said as Kate turned on the kettle

"Yes Mum I'm up, I figured it was time to get on with things..." she said reaching for a mug in the cupboard

"It's been a year Kit, and all you've done is either stayed in your room or gone out drinking and come home drunk with random guys" her Mum said arising from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Well he's moved on why can't I?" she asked angrily

"Kate..." her Mum said placing her mug in the sink

"You're not moving on, your ruining everything you've created and not to mention your liver with all that alcohol",

"Yes well if I remember it's my life" Kate said shrugging her shoulders as she reached for her keys and phone off the bench

"Where are you going?" her Mum asked upset

"Out" Kate answered back opening the front door

"Kate! You can't keep running away from this!" her Mum yelled out as the front door slammed shut.

Making her way up the hallway towards Kate's room she angrily pushed open the door to reveal a pigsty, clothes everywhere, the blinds drawn and a very strong alcohol smell.

Entering the room, she began to pick up the clothes as a folder fell out from the pile of clothes, picking it up she read through it "Bloody hell Kate..." she said reading the divorce papers that Kate still hadn't signed after a year.

She hadn't heard from her daughter in years not since the first time she ended up heart broken and then one day a year ago she just randomly showed up; her dropping everything to look after her daughter once again. The first few months was hard with Kate never leaving the bedroom except to go to the bathroom, barely eating and refusing to see anyone and then one day she got up and went out, came home completely drunk and went straight to her bedroom each day after that the following happened.

She was concerned but tried to let Kate work it out in her own way and if that meant drinking until she was blind drunk her Mum would be there to catch her when she was ready to come down and help herself.

**_So I know it's a crappy ending but I couldn't figure out how to finish it but as you can tell Jim and Kate aren't together anymore because she went into a depressive state after losing the baby, I hope you all enjoyed this story sorry for the shit ending... Much love Xx _**


End file.
